


Date

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: Farah Dowling has a date. Saul Silva just doesn't know it yet.Cue demanding Farah getting what she wants.Smut, Smut and and perhaps a touch of fluff.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own fate or winx. 
> 
> Notes: So after my chapter on ‘secrets’ yesterday this popped into my head and wouldn't leave. It's rough, took about half an hour and should have been up last night but honestly you can't have it all right? Enjoy!

Farah Dowling stands in her office, gazing out through the window over the dark grounds of Alfea; a glass of whiskey in one hand and a soft smile on her face. Using the the reflection as a mirror she gently smooths down her midnight blue dress with her free hand. Confidence radiates from her; she looks good. The dress is figure-hugging, tight in all the right places and it cocoons her body as though it's merely painted on. It stops mid thigh, her legs bare the rest of the way down and black strapped heels encase her feet; toenails painted the same colour as the dress and perfectly manicured. The front of the dress is low, lower than she would wear in front of her students certainly and the V-neck enhances her assets; contrasting the high back. Blonde curls pinned up in what might be her most intricate hair style yet and she's once more thankful for being able to do it magically. Her jewellery is a simple set of square diamond earrings and a necklace to match; a gift from Saul on her 18th Birthday. A little heavier on the mascara than usual and lips brushed red; she's ready and feeling good. 

There's a knock on the office door and she calls out without turning, already knowing who it is. “Come in.” 

“You wanted to see me?” Watching his reflection in the window carefully, she sees him click the door shut with his head down. Dressed in jeans and a dark shirt he looks incredible; he always does to be fair. Whether it's his soldier apparel or his sweats, the man is handsome and always has been. When he finally turns and lifts his head his breath hitches, eyes meeting hers in the glass as he takes a step forwards. Once more she's thankful for the bond between them that allows her to feel his instant desire, her own pooling inside of her as she turns toward him. “Farah- you look incredible.” The words are choked, heavy and low.

“Thank you.” She blushes as she takes in his dark eyes, the way he swallows and she wonders if he realises he isn't breathing; it's the reaction she's hoping for. Drawing in a deep breath his eyes roam over her and down her body, taking her in and when his gaze rises back up to meet her face he finds his voice again. 

“Special occasion?” 

“I have a date.” His reaction is immediate and she's a little surprised but thrilled to see him struggle to hide it. His nostrils flare, muscles tensing as his face pinches together like he's in pain. Jealousy seeps through the bond and into her chest for just a second before he seems to remember himself and instead paints a smile on his face; she can tell it's fake.

“Who’s the lucky man?” Crossing her office to the desk, effectively turning his back on her, he pours his own large drink before downing it. 

“You.” He freezes, his back stiffening as he takes in what she's said. Taking a sip of her whiskey she waits patiently for him to do something; anything, in response. Slowly he turns to her and she sucks in a harsh breath as she takes in the hopeful expression on his face. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Voice raspy she can tell he’s genuinely shocked and why wouldn't he be? They've never crossed this line and oh how she's longed for them too. Decades she's waited, not feeling brave enough for fear of falling and now she's tired of waiting. 

“I was rather hoping that you would be my date.” Lifting her glass to her lips once more she drains it, her tongue darting out to catch the remnants of the liquid. His eyes track the movement and she feels the jolt of desire it sends directly to his pants. 

“That's a hell of an offer.” Stepping forward he pins her with a hooded gaze, he wants her. 

“You think so?” 

“Oh I know so, as if you don't realise every man and woman you meet want a chance.” Moving towards him she brushes his arm with her side as she places the empty glass on the desk. Her body tingles as he moves behind her, so close she can feel the heat of his body and the firmness of his chest when he exhales. “To answer your question. Yes Farah I would be honoured to be your date tonight.” The words ghost across her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“I wasn't actually asking.”

“I noticed. You know I love it when you order me around. When you remind me what a strong independent woman you are.” His hand gently brushes her side, a barely there touch that sets a fire in her veins. “Is there somewhere you'd like to go? Somewhere I can take such a beautiful fairy that will make her happy?” 

“I may have something in mind.” Body pressing into her back she sighs, it's amazing that even when they are barely touching their bodies respond ten-fold, how have they lived so long without this? “Follow me?” 

“Anywhere.” The word is whispered in her ear and she knows it's a promise. This man has been by her side, protecting her and fighting with her forever it seems; she already knows he’d lay his life down for her and she would do the same without thought. Taking his hand she pushes gently against him, forcing him back a step so she can lead him to a door she knows he hasn't noticed. Opening it reveals a stone staircase and she pulls him gently up the steps; her heels clicking on the floor. At the top she pushes open another door and they step out onto the roof; into the night air. Turning to take in his reaction she watches as his eyes widen, the view is beautiful she knows and that's why she chose it; certain that he's never been up here before. 

Alfea has always been beautiful, even under Rosalinds reign of terror but she's always loved it most at night. The stars twinkle over the buildings and sometimes she longs to be able to touch one, to feel the tiny celestial orbs between her fingertips; to feel their burn. She knows it's impossible, they're so distant really but being up here makes her feel close to them, close to the magic of the world around her. Sweeping his gaze across the space he pulls her towards the blanket that she set up earlier, tugging her down with him so she’s kneeling opposite. Around the rooftop are dozens of candles and she allows her eyes to glow blue; a flick of her wrist lighting them all. He smiles widely at her as she summons the basket she prepared and lifts its lid. Eyes returning to normal.

“You knew I’d say yes?” His eyes are alight with amusement and the familiarity of it warms her. 

“I hoped. Though I was never truly giving you the choice.” He laughs, a full belly laugh and he looks so much younger and carefree that it takes her breath away. 

“And if I had said no?” Her hands still as she mulls it over, thinking about what she would have done. 

“I had a plan B.” She grins, feeling pretty carefree herself. 

“What was this plan B? Kidnapping?” Gods how she loves his humour and their playfulness, it's the one constant throughout the years; their ability to make each other laugh in any situation.

“No. This.” Leaning forward she covers his lips with her own, humming in satisfaction when it's as amazing as she's always imagined. The bond between them burns like liquid lava as he responds, his lips soft beneath hers and his tongue demanding entrance. She refuses pulling away and he whines unhappily as they pant together gently. 

“Yep. That would have worked.” His eyes are dark and yet they shine brighter than she's ever seen them. They shine for her and it makes her heart sing. 

“I rather thought it would. Are you hungry? I packed some snacks.” 

“Whilst I'm sure that it's all delicious, there's only one thing I want right now.” The basket is shifted and then he's grabbing her, pulling her forwards into him; his lips meeting hers urgently. A moan rises up her throat and into his open mouth as she allows his tongue entrance, tangling it with her own as his hands find her waist, pulling her as close as he can. Her own hands move into his hair, nails gently scraping his scalp and the groan he releases does delicious things to her. 

Breaking for air she allows him but a moment before she lunges, pushing him back so she's sitting on top of him, his hands finding the hem of her dress that's become too tight around her thighs. There's a slight chill in the air and she should be cold but she feels as though she's on fire with every touch. Leaning down she slants her lips over his as his hands find her arse, gripping tightly; she wants him and without any doubt she knows he feels the same. “You are incredible.” His voice is a whisper, eyes glistening as he stares at her with awe. 

Pushing her away his lips find her neck, trailing searing kisses along the expanse of skin as his hands shoot up to find the zip. He hesitates for a second, leaning back to connect their eyes; checking that she's sure. It makes her love him more than she thought possible and as she nods his fingers pinch and drag the zip down to the bottom of the dress. He sucks in a ragged breath as she shrugs from the material, his eyes widening and then immediately narrowing as he notices the lack of bra. Pulling her down once more his mouth finds one breast, his hand cupping the other as he licks and twists. She groans, pushing her hips into his to try to increase the friction between them. She's never been so needy, and though both of them have experienced sex with other people, she can safely say she's never felt anything like this before. The bond enhances everything, each getting their own desire and each others; he feels like home.

She shifts forward on his hips once more he flips them over gently so that she's underneath him, her head spinning from the movement; he looks wild, eyes almost black and it does extremely sinful things to her body. “Saul.” It comes out as a moan but it spurs him into action, his hands pull the dress off completely until she's left in nothing but a thin piece of dark lace. Hands reaching the hem of his t-shirt, she tugs impatiently and he laughs as he pulls it over his head. Humming appreciatively her hands run over his chest, he's magnificent, toned from years of fighting but softer too and she bites her lip in anticipation. His hand slides down her body, slipping beneath the damp lace and her breath catches when he groans, pressing a finger inside her. Holy hell, her nerve endings are alight with pleasure as he pumps gently, his thumb rubbing circles over her nub. Hands falling to the blanket she fists the material, body arching as he plays with her; his thrill and excitement to see her come undone seeps into her bones and brings her closer. Pressing another finger into her she feels the pressure begin to build, like a mountain that she's being forced to climb. Leaning over her he continues to move his fingers and thumb as he takes a nipple into his mouth greedy, swirling his tongue around it and nipping gently. She's almost at the peak and as his other hand flicks her other nipple she falls. Writhing and moaning beneath him, her toes curl as her muscles pulse around his fingers; head falling back. It's heaven, beautiful colours fill her vision as she tries to stay grounded, feeling as though she's about to float away. 

“You are magnificent Farah.” She can't help the whine that escapes her as his fingers pull away, even as they remove the lace from her body. He's watching her, his tongue swiping over his lips as he unbuttons his trousers; pushing them down and off before he covers her. The second their skin touches tiny bolts on electricity run through them, eliciting a gasp from him as her arms and legs wrap around him. Lips find hers at the same time he pushes inside of her. Her back arches away from the soft blanket beneath her, the sensation is beyond words and she has never felt so full. “Farah.” The way he moans her name makes her delirious with want and she pushes her hips into his own, urging him to move. 

“Please.” She's not afraid to beg, not for him. Ankles crossing, she uses them for leverage, meeting every thrust with vigor. How have they gone so long without doing this? She's never had someone make her feel so alive, so wanted and it's beyond thriling. Her hand finds his chin and pulls him down towards her so their lips meet. There's an urgency in his movements and she feels her own pressure building once more, much faster than the previous time. Slipping a hand between them she gently touches where they meet, a groan vibrating from his chest as he snaps his hips into hers faster. His own hand joins hers, pushing it aside so that he can rub her clit relentlessly.

“Fuck.” His curse, breathed into her ear sends her spiralling, pulling him with her as she tightens around him. Her body convulses and he shudders above her, his eyes wide as they watch each other coming undone. Pushing into her twice more, he pulls out and flops down next to her; pulling her into him immediately. Skin sweaty, they lay and pant for a few minutes, trying to get their breath back. “That was-.” Head on his chest she tips back to look at him, his pupils are blown wide as he thinks of a word to do it justice. “Amazing.” Humming appreciatively, she feels him squirm as the noise vibrates against his torso. Hand stroking her side he gazes into her eyes. “Fuck, I don't even know if this is the right time to say it, but-” 

“I love you, Saul Silva. Always have.” She beats him too it, naturally and the beaming smile that crosses his face contradicts the exasperated sigh that leaves his lips; eyes bright with joy. Hand reaching up to cup her cheek as they lay under the stars.

“I love you more Farah Dowling. I'm sorry I haven't ever been brave enough to ask you out.” 

“Well after over twenty years of waiting for you too do so, I figured I’d take control.” She smiles cheekily at him as his arm tightens around her.

“Oh I'm glad you did, dominating Farah is hot as hell.” Lifting a leg over his she places light kisses over his chest.

“Just you wait and see.” The bond warms between them once more as they lay entangled together in the darkness.


End file.
